Episode 709
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "A Decisive Battle Against the Executives - Proud Hajrudin" is the 709th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy, who is still fighting Bellamy, tells Doflamingo to release Bellamy and he obliges. Bellamy starts to reminisce about his past, including asking to join Doflamingo, fighting Luffy in Mock Town, and meeting him again in the Colosseum. Luffy promises to beat up Doflamingo and Trebol for him, but Bellamy stops him. Bellamy uses Spring Hopper and darts around the room preparing to fight Luffy. Pica's habitation of the King's Plateau causes him to interrupt the fight between the Colosseum combatants and the Donquixote executives. Ideo lands a hit on Dellinger while Sai is confused with Baby 5's actions. The Colosseum combatants then manage to gain the upper hand, starting with Machvise being defeated by Hajrudin. Long Summary Still fighting Bellamy, Luffy demands Doflamingo to release Bellamy. Doflamingo was surprised that Bellamy was not finished off yet and releases him from his control. Bellamy starts to reminisce about his past, including asking to join Doflamingo thinking that Doflamingo is pride of the North Blue and that he is not a pirate who day dreams. Then he thinks of fighting Luffy in Mock Town, and meeting him again in the Colosseum. Luffy promises to beat up Doflamingo and Trebol for him, but Bellamy stops him. Bellamy uses his Spring Hopper move and darts around the room. Bellamy states that it is not only Luffy who has become stronger, but his Spring Hopper has become so as well. Meanwhile, Zoro continues his fight with Pica who continues to attack indiscriminately. Dellinger complains to Pica for almost hitting him as well, allowing Ideo to hit him while proclaiming that he shouldn't take his eye off his opponent. Meanwhile, Sai and Baby 5 trade words as Baby 5 has misinterpreted all of Sai's actions and words as romantic gestures, greatly confusing Sai. Elsewhere, Machvise has finished his fight with Hajrudin and now sets his sights on Zoro. While Hajrudin lays defeated, he laments how he cannot repay his debts despite wanting to be the king of all giants, losing the tournament, being turned into a toy and later being saved. Admits his shame, Hajrudin wonders if this is all he's able to do to help his saviors. When Machvise uses his 1000 Ton Vice against Zoro, Hajrudin gets up and tells Zoro he will handle him. Surprised at Hajrudin being alive, Machvise decides to use his 10,000 Ton Hell Vise on him while shouting that Hajrudin still must have some bones to break on him. Noting that the dead are of no use to anyone and that he can defeat Machvise even if he only has one arm left, Hajrudin uses "Gungnir" against the officer. The bones in Hajrudin's right arm and leg begin to break under the weight as he tells Machvise to fly to the heavens. As the ground beneath them begins to crater, Machvise mocks Hajrudin and states he weighs 10,000 tons. However, through sheer willpower, Hajrudin shocks everyone and sends Machvise flying while breaking his shield in half. As the lower members express shock at seeing Machvise defeated, the punch sends him straight into the Birdcage, slicing him and leaving him incapacitated. Exhausted, Hajrudin notes Machvise is not flying anywhere soon since he's not a bird and falls over unconscious from his wounds while crushing the lower soldiers that were after Zoro. Zoro commends the giant before promising him that the cage will be gone when he wakes up. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, Doflamingo released Bellamy right after the string clone's defeat. In the anime, Bellamy still attacks Luffy for a while. *In the flashback of Bellamy's first meeting with Doflamingo, the anime shows bodies on the floor and wrecked tables in the bar Doflamingo was sitting in. In addition, the anime adds Diamante and Trebol threatening Bellamy. *When Doflamingo accepts Bellamy's request to join the Donquixote Pirates, Doflamingo was not shown smiling in the manga. *In the manga, Ideo managed to land a hit on Dellinger. In the anime, Dellinger dodged the attack. *The anime adds a scene with Machvise smashing Hajrudin into the ground multiple times. Site Navigation